The purpose of this K99/R00 application is to prepare the PI to launch a career as an independent investigator in the area of fathering and child development with a specific focus on children of fathers with a history of incarceration and antisocial and criminal behavior. This goal will be achieved through a 5-year training and research plan leading to the development and feasibility testing of a family-focused preventive intervention that promotes positive child psychosocial and behavioral outcomes through father engagement and maternal and extended family involvement. The overall goal of the K99 mentored phase is to obtain substantive knowledge and gain proficiency in advanced methodological research skills needed for this research program. The overall goal of the R00 research phase is to develop and test the feasibility of a preventive intervention with formerly incarcerated fathers and their children and families. The three specific objectives of the K99 are to: 1) Increase substantive knowledge regarding criminal justice theory and research, implications of incarceration for fathers, and prisoner reentry, as well as the relation of fathers parenting behavior and child psychosocial and behavioral health outcomes; 2) Gain proficiency in advanced research design, methodology, and statistics for preventive intervention research; and 3) Obtain advanced training in qualitative research methods and analysis. These training objectives will be achieved using a combined strategy of individualized mentoring from prominent scholars with expertise in related areas of research, enrolling in select coursework, and participating in highly relevant and specialized workshops, seminars and conferences. The three specific aims of the R00 are to: 1) Conduct secondary data analysis to test the relation between fathers' history of antisocial behavior and criminality and children's psychosocial and behavioral health outcomes and the extent to which this relation is mediated by father engagement and parenting behavior and moderated by maternal parenting, relationship quality, and extended family involvement; 2) Conduct a series of focus groups and in-depth interviews to improve understanding of the barriers to father engagement and challenges that children and families face as fathers return home following incarceration; and 3) Specify treatment procedures and establish the feasibility of a novel family-focused intervention. Using results of the pilot feasibility study, the intervention and accompanying manuals and procedures will be modified. These activities will lead to the development and submission of an R01 Phase II efficacy clinical trial to evaluate the effects of the intervention on child outcomes. The K99/R00 training and research plan will provide the time needed to advance the PIs program of research and to transition to a stable independent research position.